


Vacation Time

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: TV Comeback [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wants to go on vacation, so he decides to take his brother Arthur along for the ride. They go to Boston and visit Arthur's daughter, Senator Hannah Webber. How will they spend their vacation? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Henry wanted to take a vacation the next week and decided to take Arthur with him. He knew he hadn't had a vacation for a while, so now would be the right time to go. On the way over to dinner that night, Henry brought up the vacation idea to Arthur.

"Sure, I'd be happy to go along, Henry. Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"I was going to let you pick the trip this time," Henry told his brother.

"Let me think about it for a while," Arthur said.

"Okay. Let me know when you're done. I want to leave next week," Henry said as they parked into the parking lot.

Arnold came as soon as they were seated at the table and the waiter gave them the pizza, salad and breadsticks.

"Arthur and I are going on vacation next week. I'm letting you choose the trip this time," Henry said.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Arnold asked.

"About three weeks, I guess," Henry said.

Arnold offered to feed Arthur that night, which was okay with Henry.

"What do you want, Dad? The breadsticks? Pizza? Salad? What?" Arnold asked his father.

"The salad would be great to start with, Son," Arthur said, liking the idea.

Henry and Arthur were the last ones to leave Pizza Hut that night. They got to the house around eight and Henry turned the TV on for a movie.

"I wish I could act in the movies as well as TV. The movies could be fun, you know. Patrick told me I couldn't have a television and movie career at the same time because it was too much money to do both, he said television would be a bit better," Henry was telling Arthur and Arnold.

"We know you're married to your job, Henry, but you've got to do what they tell you to do," Arthur told Henry.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"Maybe you could watch the Donny and Marie Show, Henry. Maybe you could learn something from that," Arthur told his brother.

"I've already seen that, Arthur. I don't need to see that show again, thanks for suggesting it anyway," Henry told his brother.

Henry saw the time was 11:00 when the credits on the movie were over.

"I guess Arthur and I better head on to bed. It's late," Henry told Arthur.

"Why don't I spend the night here?" Arnold asked.

"Sure," Henry said.

"Henry, let's stay here tonight. I'm too tired now," Arthur said.

"Well, if you say so," Henry said.

"Do you want me to help you with Dad, Uncle Henry?" Arnold asked.

"I could use a little help, Arnold."

Arnold joined them where they were, which was the third stair and the three of them headed for the next stair.

"This is going to take forever," Henry said.

Arnold didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Arthur told Henry he wanted to go to Boston for their three - week vacation and visit his daughter, Hannah.

"I'll call her within an hour or so and see what her plans are. Maybe we can work something out," Henry said.

Arnold left when breakfast was over.

"Have fun on your trip, Dad and Uncle Henry," Arnold told them.

"We will," Henry said.

After Arnold left, Henry went straight to the phone after helping Arthur into the living room. He helped Arthur sit on the couch and then he headed for the phone. He dialed Hannah at her office. He knew she was working, so he knew her office number and dialed it. Her secretary answered the phone. She told Henry Hannah was there, so he got right through Hannah's office.

"Hi, Uncle Henry," Hannah said when she got on the phone.

"Hi, Hannah. Your father and I are thinking of coming out to Boston next week. He says he wants to visit you. What are your plans like?" Henry asked.

"All I'm doing is working, but I have the weekend off. What hotel are you two going to be in?" Hannah asked.

She thought that question over and told Henry the two of them were welcome to stay at her house instead of making hotel reservations.

"Thanks, sweetheart. We'll call you once we make it in Boston," Henry said as they said good - bye and got off the phone.

"She's working while we're out there, but has the weekends off," Henry told Arthur.

"Oh. What else did she say?" Arthur asked.

"Hannah said we can stay at her house instead of staying at a hotel room," Henry said.

"That's nice of her," Arthur said.

The next week arrived pretty fast. Henry had their suitcases packed into the trunk, including Arthur's Braille books he needed. Henry helped Arthur get into the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt and he hopped into the driver's seat and they drove off to a nearby gas station so they could get some gas. He filled up the gas tank and the gas price went up.

Before driving off from the gas station, he looked around the inside of the car to make sure he had the parking permit with him. He didn't, so they turned back to the house so he could get it.

"Why didn't you say something to me about the parking permit, for crying out loud?" Henry asked Arthur.

"You were too busy packing the car, so I didn't want to bug you about it," Arthur said.

"Now we have to go back home and I have to look for that damn thing," he said.

They headed back to Garfield Street.

He unlocked the house and with the house key and looked around the house for fifteen full minutes looking for the parking permit. He found it in one of the guest rooms on the third floor of the house.

"Stupid parking permit. What was it doing in the guest room?" he asked himself after locking the door a second time and sitting in the driver's seat a second time.

They drove away from the house once more.

"Where was the parking permit? I saw it took you quite a while to look for it," Arthur said.

"In the guest room on the third floor," Henry said.

"What was it doing there?" Arthur asked.

"Who knows?" Henry said.

"We'll call Hannah at lunchtime and let her know where we are," Henry told his brother.

"Okay. Can we turn the radio on?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," Henry said and turned the radio station to one of the favorite stations they enjoyed listening to.

They just finished playing a Hank Williams Jr. song and they were going to play one of Elvis's songs. The two of them enjoyed tune the famous artist was singing.

They were quiet the entire five hours of the driving car. The radio chattered the five hours. They moved the different stations during music and talk and comedy. At the start of the lunch hour, Henry found a nearby Italian restaurant and found a handicapped spot and stopped the car.

"I need to use the bathroom," Arthur said.

"Sounds like a good idea to stop. I haven't used it for a while myself. We'll go first, then we'll eat," Henry said as they headed into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

While freshening up in the bathroom, Henry helped Arthur zip up his jeans and wash his hands with soap and water and did his own as well. They were hungry for lunch and then went to put their name in.

The woman who took their name noticed the wheelchair Arthur was in and felt sorry for him. She went to a nearby booth for the two of them. She gave them a menu. She went into the kitchen and told everyone who was in the kitchen that day who was in the restaurant and what happened.

"Does that mean that actor from General Hospital is here? Who is with him, Susan?" the chef, Alfred asked.

"A blind guy is with him. He looks nothing like him. They could be family or friends. I don't know," Susan said.

"We don't get many blind people in here that much anymore. The last time we had one blind person, she had a guide dog," Susan's boss, Mildred said.

"I remember that," Susan said.

Henry went to a nearby pay phone and called Hannah and told her where they were.

"Okay, Uncle Henry. So I'll look forward to seeing you and Dad sometime tonight?" she asked.

"Something like that. Late tonight or early morning. We'll call once we get in," Henry said as they got off the phone.

Before getting off, Hannah asked how Arthur was doing.

"He's fine, sweetheart. We were in the men's room not too long ago," Henry told Hannah.

They got off the phone after saying good - bye. Susan came back to their table when Henry sat down again after talking to Hannah so she could take their orders. Henry ordered for Arthur as well and Susan left the table again. The two of them chatted the entire time while waiting for their meals to appear. They got their pasta and eggplant. Arthur enjoyed every bite of his eggplant because he enjoyed it so much. Henry paid for lunch and the two of them headed for the car and moved off for the next few states that were waiting for them. They made it to Boston around ten o'clock that night. They called Hannah as promised. She was up while watching one of her favorite soap operas, so she was able to answer the phone call.

"The guest rooms are waiting for you and Dad when you arrive, Uncle Henry. Have you eaten dinner yet?" Hannah asked.

"At five o'clock. We did a Subway. We really weren't hungry because we did Italian for lunch," Henry said.

"Okay. See you soon. The lights are on," she said as they got off.

"Hannah left the lights on for us, Arthur. I don't know if she's in bed or not yet, but we'll find out for ourselves once we pull into the driveway," Henry said to his brother.

Arthur was about to fall asleep. He was pretty tired, so he didn't answer Henry to what he had just said.

"We'll go to bed once we pull into Hannah's driveway," Henry told Arthur.

He himself was tired as well. Hannah heard the car park into the driveway twenty minutes later. She opened the door as soon as the car engine stopped. She ran outside to greet her father and uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Henry, Dad! Nice to see you two again," she said excitedly.

"Hi, sweetheart. It's nice to see you, too," Henry said as he got out of the car.

Hannah volunteered to help her father out of the car while Henry got the suitcases out of the trunk.

'Need help, Uncle Henry?" she asked.

"You worry about your father while I worry about the bags. He's tired and wants to go to bed. Show him where he's sleeping while we stay here while I carry the bags in," Henry said.

Hannah and Arthur wheeled into the house and she wheeled him up to the second floor.

"You have the same room every time you come out so it hasn't changed, Dad. I'm sure you already know what room it is. Uncle Henry has the same room as well. I'll go help him carry the bags. You stay right here," she said as she headed back down the stairs to help Henry bring the suitcases into the house.

"Where are we sleeping?" Henry asked.

"The same rooms you have when you usually come over. Those rooms haven't changed," Hannah told Henry.

"Okay. Are you working tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"I got a couple of days off so I could be with the two of you. I know they're workdays, but I decided to take the time off to be with the two of you," Hannah said.

"That's nice," Henry said as they headed up the stairs with the two suitcases.

Hannah was carrying Arthur's suitcases in her hand while Henry had his. They found Arthur in his wheelchair by his room asleep.

"He's tired, sweetheart, from all the driving we did today. We should put him to bed now," Henry said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning arrived pretty fast and Arthur slept until eight - thirty that morning. He found that he was in his usual guest room at his daughter's house. He heard two voices talking downstairs in the kitchen. He recognized the voices and they were Hannah and Henry's.

"I want to see if Dad is awake yet," Hannah told Henry and headed up the stairs for a second time that morning to her father's bedroom.

Henry read the morning newspaper while Hannah went upstairs. She found Arthur lying awake in bed.

"Good morning Dad," she said.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, yawning a bit.

"Are you rested up from the long trip from yesterday?" Hannah asked.

"I think so. What time is it?" he asked.

"Eight - thirty," she told him.

"Okay. Let me help you get out of bed," she said and helped him get up.

He smelled perfume on her and liked the smell of it she was wearing.

"What kind of perfume is that you have on?" Arthur asked his daughter when they headed for the shower.

"Rainbow Shower," Hannah answered.

"Your mother never wore that kind of perfume. Trust me on that. She wore stuff like Midnight Oil, like the song. That one turned me on for some reason. She would wear it for special occasions," Arthur told his daughter.

"I remember Mom telling me that," Hannah said as she helped Arthur undress and ran the shower.

When Hannah finished giving Arthur his shower, she dressed him after blow drying his hair, then wheeled him to the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well last night, Arthur?" Henry asked Arthur.

"Yes," was Arthur's answer.

"That's good to know. He said when we're out here, he wants to get more Braille paper. He ran out of it," Henry told her.

'We can go shopping right after breakfast, Uncle Henry. The stores should be open by then," she said.

"I promised him we would get the paper first thing we were out here," Henry told his niece.

"Then we'll get what he needs right away then, Uncle Henry. Is there anything you two need to do while out here?" she asked.

Henry told her what they were thinking of doing.

"Okay. We can do that," she said.

Hannah put the dirty breakfast dishes in the dishwasher. They hung around the house until nine - thirty, and then the three of them drove to town. Hannah drove the car Henry brought with them, but since he was tired from driving the other day, he let her do the driving. The three of them were quiet the trip to town. When she parked into the mall parking lot handicapped spot, before Henry could help Arthur out of the car, Hannah beat him to it.

"You've helped Dad too much these past months, Uncle Henry. Let me do it while you two are here," Hannah told Henry.

"Okay. I sure could use a break," Henry said.

"You need one," she told her uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry took the keys from Hannah and locked the car. Hannah offered to push the wheelchair. Henry opened the door for Hannah and Arthur and they walked into the mall. They ran into the mayor of Boston and he and Hannah had a little chat.

"Uncle Henry, I'd like you and Dad to meet the mayor of Boston, Mayor Duncan," Hannah said to Henry and Arthur.

"Mayor Duncan, I'd like you to meet my father, Arthur Webber and my uncle Henry Webber. They're out here for a three - week vacation from our home state, Utah," Hannah told Mayor Duncan.

"It's nice to meet someone from the family, Henry," Mayor Troy Duncan said as the two men shook hands.

"Arthur is my brother. He's blind," Henry told Mayor Duncan.

"Sorry to hear that, Senator," Mayor Duncan said to Hannah.

"Is this your first trip to Boston?" Mayor Duncan asked Henry.

"No. Arthur and I have been here a dozen times," Henry said.

"I see. Hope you two enjoy your vacation," Mayor Duncan said as he left.

People walked by and saw Arthur in the wheelchair Hannah was pushing. They were wondering why they were having a wheelchair. They were wondering if Arthur recently had an accident or what, but they weren't so sure, so they kept out of it.

"Hannah, do you know who Daphne Blake - Black is?" Henry asked.

"No, I don't, Uncle Henry. Why are you asking?" Hannah asked as they walked into Ross.

"We get a check from this Daphne woman once a week and it has a lot of money on it. I have no idea how she knows who we are. It has your father's name on the check and a name of a church in Milwaukee. It's not the Latter Day Saints. I can tell you that," Henry said.

"Can I see one of those checks?" Hannah asked.

"I brought one of them with me, so yes," he said.

"Does she leave any notes about why she sends these kind of checks?" Hannah asked.

"I have a note with me as well, so you can see for yourself," Henry said.

"Okay. I'll look at the note and check when we have lunch," she said as she looked at all the clothes.

"I thought you promised me we were going to buy me more paper first thing," Arthur told his daughter and Henry.

"We will, we will," Henry told him.

"We'll do that after we're done with the mall," Hannah told him.

They wandered around the mall for a while longer and Arthur said he had to use the restroom.

"I'll help him with that, Hannah. You know women aren't allowed in the men's room," Henry said.

"Okay. You want me to wait here while you're in the restroom?" Hannah asked.

"Sure."

She watched them disappear.

Hannah saw Henry and Arthur returning from the restroom and heading her way with the wheelchair. She heard Arthur's talking watch go off; telling him it was eleven - fifteen.

"Do you want me to take over, Uncle Henry? You look a little tired," Hannah told him.

"Sure. The bathroom was work. I guess that's why I'm tired," he said.

"What shall we do now? Any ideas?" Hannah asked them.

"Can we get my paper now?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, Dad. We'll do that now. That's what we're here for," Hannah said to her father.

The three of them headed out to the parking lot.

"What were you saying before you were interrupted for the restroom, Uncle Henry? Something about a woman sending you checks," Hannah said.

"That. We've been getting tons of checks with your father's name on them with a total of five thousand dollars for about three years now. I've got no clue what to do with them. They've come all the way from Milwaukee," Henry told his niece.

"Do you have a check and note with you at the minute that I can look at?" Hannah asked as she started the engine.

"I do. My pocket," Henry told her.

"I'll look at them when we stop for lunch," Hannah said.

"Okay. The name is Daphne Blake - Black. But I don't know if that's a married name or not," he said, clueless.

"We'll find out sooner or later once we get talking to this woman," Hannah said.

"I happen to think she's a strange woman. We don't even know her!" Henry said.

"I know what you mean, but we'll get this whole thing straightened out with her, trust me," Hannah told him as they headed to the nearest Braille store.

"Dad, do you need anything else besides paper?" Hannah asked.

There was no answer from Arthur.

"Maybe he'll come up with something once we go inside, Hannah dear. We don't do much shopping like we used to because we do it on the Internet than the stores," Henry told her.

"Oh. Is there any good stuff online than out here?" she asked.

"A little," he answered as they found a handicapped parking spot and stopped the car.

They got out of the front seat and they helped Arthur get out of the car.

The two of them helped Arthur out of the car and Hannah locked the car and the three of them headed into the store.

They headed for the section that held paper.

"How much paper do you want, Dad?" Hannah asked.

Arthur told her how much he wanted and they got the exact amount he told her he wanted.

"Is there anything else you want around here?" Hannah asked Arthur.

"There might be new products around here that you could use," Hannah told him.

They wheeled around the store and looked at the products they had on sale.

"if I had real vision like you and Henry, then things wouldn't be so hard for me," he said.

They looked around the store some more.

"What about games, Dad? Are there any you want to try?" Hannah asked, looking at the computer games for him to try for his computer back home in Utah.

They chose about three or four computer games for Arthur's computer and added them into the shopping cart Henry was holding.

"What about books, Dad? Any you want to read? Or do you want books on tape instead?" Hannah asked when they reached the book area.

They chose about five or six of the books on tape for Arthur and added them into the cart.

They next headed for the DVD area.

"I bet you want something for your TV, Dad. Any movies or TV shows you are interested in having?" Hannah asked him.

They got Arthur a lot of movies and a few TV DVDs for the TV he kept in his bedroom. The latest product they found on sale that they had never heard of that would be useful for Arthur was a product that would help Arthur order meals in public places, so they got one of those.

"Do you need any new CDs for your collection, Dad? We can get them while we're here," Hannah said.

He told his daughter he wanted to get about four new CDs, so they did. He wanted a Roy Orbinson CD, another Elvis CD, and two more Johnny Cash CDs, so they got what he told them and they checked out.


	6. Chapter 6

They decided to eat lunch at a nearby fast food place, so they chose McDonald's.

"Uncle Henry, may I see that note and check now?" Hannah asked when they sat with the meals and began to eat.

She fed Arthur some of the hamburger as Henry handed her the check and the note he saved from Daphne they had gotten almost a week ago.

"This is the latest check she's sent," Henry said, passing it over.

Hannah took a bite of a sandwich she ordered and read the note after looking at the check Daphne had sent.

"Did you ever read her note?" Hannah asked Henry.

"I did."

"She left a phone number on the note, Uncle Henry. Why didn't you call her?" Hannah asked.

"I just didn't think about it, that's all. You know how busy I get when Arthur's around," he said.

"I see. I'll call this Daphne woman when we get home after we're done eating," Hannah said.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Henry asked.

"I do, but I have tomorrow off, then I'm going back the day after tomorrow," Hannah told him after the silence of five minutes was over.

They finished eating and then headed for the trash and then Henry pulled the car keys out and helped get Arthur into the car and then they got into the front seat and Hannah started the engine and drove for her house. She parked into the driveway about twenty minutes later or so and they helped Arthur out and she got the shopping bag out from the backseat as well and the three of them headed for the door. She unlocked the door as they walked into the house. She parked Arthur's wheelchair by the couch in the living room and Henry headed up the stairs for the bathroom.

She headed for the phone in the nearby office and took the check and note Henry had given her at lunch from her pocket and and dialed the long distance number Daphne had left in her note. Hannah dialed the number and got a voice mail. She heard Daphne's voice on the other end of the line and Hannah heard it was a voice mail of a church! Hannah heard how young Daphne sounded on the voice mail, so she left a message for Daphne to call back at her office number and hung up.

"Where did Uncle Henry go, Dad?" Hannah asked after she came out of the office and came into the living room.

"He went to the bathroom," Arthur said.

"Oh. I just found out who that Daphne person is who's been sending you those checks, Dad," Hannah said.

"You talk to Henry about that. I don't know anything about any check. You know I can't read words like you and Henry can."

"I know how that is, Dad," she said.

She saw Henry coming down the stairs just then.

"Uncle Henry, I figured out who that Daphne woman is," Hannah said when he joined them into the living room.

"You did? Who is she?" Henry asked, getting interested as he took a spot on one of the couches.

"She is a pastor of a Milwaukee church. I left a message on her voice mail to call me at my office," Hannah said.

"A pastor? How old does she sound?" Henry asked.

"You won't believe the age, Uncle Henry. In her twenties, but younger than Arnold and myself. She sounds young," Hannah said.

"She should be in college, for crying out loud, if she sounds that young," Henry said.

"I know," Hannah said.


	7. Chapter 7

The second week had arrived on Henry and Arthur's stay in Boston. They were busy sightseeing and shopping while Hannah was out at work. They went to see Paul Revere and the Boston Tea Party. When they came back to Hannah's house that Tuesday evening, Arthur went to his bedroom and used his first sheet of paper he had just got and decided to write home to Arnold about their fun vacation in Boston. Henry was watching one of his favorite TV shows with Hannah, so they left Arthur alone upstairs.

Arthur wanted to use the bathroom, so he called Henry when there was a commercial break on their TV show.

"Henry!" they heard him call from the bedroom.

"That's your father, sweetheart. I'll go see what he wants," Henry said to Hannah.

"Okay. Go see what the trouble is. I'll get more popcorn for the show," she said.

"Okay."

He headed for the stairs and found Arthur in his bedroom.

"Yes, Arthur? Do you need anything?" Henry asked when he got to Arthur's bedroom.

"I need to use the bathroom," Arthur said.

"All right. I'll help you," Henry said.

He wheeled Arthur over to the bathroom by Hannah's room.

"We're on commercial break on my favorite show."

"You mean that one, 'Sherlock Holmes Gets A Girlfriend?'" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. That one. It's a funny show tonight, Arthur. You'd love it if you listened to it. Hannah thinks it's funny," he said.

"Would you help me with something tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Henry asked when they reached the bathroom.

"I wrote Arnold a note telling him about this vacation. I want to mail it tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Sure. We can mail it tomorrow," Henry said.

"Uncle Henry, the show's back on!" they both heard Hannah call.

"I've got to go," Henry told his brother after wheeling him back to his bedroom and headed for the TV.

Line Break

During the third week Henry and Arthur were in Boston, Arnold had gotten Arthur's letter in the mail. Eddie handed Arnold his mail later that day.

"Who sent you that letter? It's from Boston," Eddie told Arnold.

"It has my sister's address, Eddie," Arnold said, recognizing Hannah's address.

He opened the envelope. He found Arthur's letter inside.

"Who wrote you?" Eddie wanted to know.

"Dad did," Arnold said, seeing the Braille paper in the envelope.

"What are those dots on the paper?" Eddie asked, seeing the Braille paper Arnold was reading.

"That's how Dad communicates with the family, Eddie. In case you don't know, Dad is blind. That's why he uses Braille," Arnold told Eddie.

"Sorry. I didn't know," Eddie said.

"That's okay. Dad's been blind since he was in the sixth grade. We have to help him a lot," Arnold told Eddie.

"I get the picture on that part, Arnold. What does that letter or note or whatever it's called say?" Eddie asked, since he didn't know what Arthur wrote.

"Dad says that he and Uncle Henry were out to visit Hannah for three weeks and they went to see Paul Revere and the Boston Tea Party. Sounds fun. I wish I was out there," Arnold said, going through his father's letter.

"Why are you reading those dots? You're not like your father," Eddie said.

"Grandpa told me and my sister it was a good idea we learn Braille because of Dad. If nobody in this family didn't learn Braille at all, when Dad went blind, how would we know what Dad was saying when he would write a letter or note if we didn't learn it?" Arnold asked.

"I get the point. Is that why you all had to learn it?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Grandpa and Grandma even told Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Henry to learn it also when this whole thing happened to Dad. When Hannah and I came along, Grandma and Grandpa taught Braille to us kids after they told us about Dad's being blind, so we know how to read Braille. I can teach you and Ernie how to read it so you two can know what my dad is going through," Arnold said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day before Hannah could leave for a lunch break, Daphne was calling to return her phone call.

"Senator, you have a long distance phone call from Milwaukee. Someone by the name of Daphne Black," her secretary Kimberly told Hannah.

"Thank you. I'll take this call before heading to lunch," Hannah told Kimberly and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Senator Webber speaking," Hannah said.

"Is this Hannah Webber?" Daphne asked when Hannah got on the phone.

"Yes, it is," Hannah said.

"My name is Daphne Black. I got your message," Daphne said.

"I was calling about those checks you have written to my father, Arthur Webber for five thousand dollars. What is that all about?" Hannah asked.

"I had no idea Arthur Webber was your father, Senator. Okay, we'll talk about those checks I've been sending. Those checks are part of a mission I am doing for my church. Your father is on my list. People like your father need money like five grand with the health problems they are having for cures," Daphne told Hannah.

"My father doesn't need money from people like you, Ms. Black. he has his own money. If he wants money, he can get it from the bank. He doesn't need any from a charity," Hannah told Daphne.

"That's why I send your father those checks, Senator. Do you read me loud and clear?" Daphne asked.

"Sort of. Will you take us off your list and send the five grand to someone else?" Hannah asked.

"No. You'll keep getting those checks. That's how my mission runs," Daphne told Hannah.

"And I'm not single, Senator. I'm married, so it's Mrs. to you," Daphne said and they both hung up after saying good - bye.

 

Hannah really didn't like Daphne that much. She was going to tell Henry to put the checks he had saved in Arthur's bank account at home. Hannah went home for lunch.

When she went into the house, she found Arthur in the living room, watching TV.

"Hi, Dad. Where's Uncle Henry?" she asked.

"Henry went to the gym. He'll be back in a few hours," Arthur said to his daughter.

"Okay. Since you can't be by yourself, I'll take you to work with me after lunch," Hannah said.

"Okay," Arthur said as he listened to Hannah put the timer on.

They both heard the timer go off just then several minutes later.

She took the pizza out of the oven.

"I got a call from your eye doctor back in Utah, Dad. You have an appointment at the end of this week, so you two should start thinking about going home soon," Hannah told him.

"I don't like the eye doctor, Hannah. He knows I can't see a darn thing. Why would he make an appointment in the first place if I'm blind?" Arthur asked.

She didn't answer his question.

She took out the pepperoni half of the pizza and sliced it on the other side of the counter by the veggie half.

"Looks yummy to me, Dad," she said.

She cut a veggie slice for Arthur and a pepperoni slice for herself.

She carried both plates to the kitchen table. She was going to start feeding Arthur pizza when they heard Henry's footsteps coming to the front door. He let himself into the house and found Hannah and Arthur in the kitchen and smelled pizza.

"Hi, Arthur, sweetheart," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Uncle Henry," she said, cutting another slice of pizza for Arthur to chew on.

"Uncle Henry, I got a call from the eye doctor not too long ago. Dad has an eye doctor's appointment this Friday at one o'clock in the afternoon, so you should start thinking about heading back to Utah," Hannah told Henry.

"An appointment, huh? I guess we should start thinking about doing so. We know how busy you are at work, dear. We did have fun out here, didn't we, Arthur?" Henry asked.

"Yes, we did. A lot of fun," Arthur said.

"Your father and I will leave first thing in the morning," Henry said.

"Okay. Sounds fine with me, Uncle Henry. I spoke with Daphne Black before coming home for lunch today. She told me what those checks were about," Hannah said.

"What were they about?" Henry asked.

"Daphne's married. She said the checks with Dad's name on them for five grand are part of a mission she has done for her church. I asked her to take Dad off her list, but she won't. You can just put those checks in Dad's bank account at home," Hannah said.

"A mission for a church? Interesting," Henry said, showing no interest at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah got a telephone call when Henry and Arthur were watching television in the living room. She put it down once a commercial break came on. She entered the living room.

"Dad, Uncle Henry, I think you two should really think about leaving for Utah. Dad has a one o'clock appointment with the eye doctor this upcoming Friday," Hannah informed them.

"Thanks for telling us, Hannah, honey. We will pack right away. We had a lot of fun spending these three weeks with you," Henry said.

Arthur agreed with Henry. The show ended in ten minutes.

Hannah decided to help with the packing so it would go a lot faster.

"I'll help you two pack for Utah, Uncle Henry," Hannah volunteered.

"That's very thoughtful of you, sweetheart. We could use the extra help," Henry told his niece.

The three of them headed up the stairs to get started on the packing, even if the appointment wasn't until Friday but they decided to get a head start.

The packing took a while and they got it done in a few hours.

"I had fun having you both here, Uncle Henry and Dad. We should do this more often, but you know how my schedule is," Hannah reminded them.

They knew.

"Since you said the appointment was Friday, maybe we should leave now," Henry told her.

"You mean this minute? It would be too dark when you guys get started on the highway. If I were you, I'd wait until morning," she told them.

Arthur agreed.

"She's right, Henry. I would wait if I were you," Arthur agreed.

"All right. If you insist," Henry said.

Morning arrived fast and they had breakfast around seven o'clock in the morning and headed for the road at seven - thirty.

 

"Call me when you get home, Uncle Henry," Hannah said.

"We will," Henry said as Hannah helped carry the suitcases and put them in the trunk.

She stayed outside until she watched the engine start and the car pulled out of the driveway. She saw Henry wave good - bye to her and the car disappeared. She sure did have a fun time these past three weeks.


End file.
